Insoumis
by Lil's C
Summary: J'ai dans le cœur un monstre, dans la tête une voix qui me dévore. . Je suis un écorché vif, un insoumis. Je dicte les règles de mon propre jeu, j'en invente les parties. Je suis un exilé. Une porte ouverte. Je suis votre créateur, je marche sur vos cendres, je brûle vos pensées et extermine vos idées.


Alors voilà. C'est bien la première fois que je n'écris pas vraiment avec mon coeur. Je m'étais mis comme défi d'écrire du point de vue de Voldemort. Pas d'écrire sur lui. Mais de l'écrire _lui. _Sans vouloir m'étendre, je suis issue d'une famille de resistants, je suis donc naturellement conditionnée pour haïr tout ce que représente les cinglés tels que Jedusor. Mais j'ai voulu voir si j'en étais capable. Et donc c'est à vous de me dire si j'ai réussi. Ou non.  
Durant mes longs échanges avec Aelle, je lui ai parlé de mon angoisse quant à cette publication, donc j'espère qu'elle aimera ce que j'en ai fait.

Ensuite un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai découvert FictionPress, et je m'y suis attelée, j'y poste donc mes écrits hors HP.  
Donc, pour me lire :** LiRonie** (j'ai mis le lien direct dans ma Bio) Merci d'avance à ceux qui laisseront une petite trace de leur passage.

**.**

**INSOUMIS**

**.**

* * *

_J'ai dans le cœur un monstre, dans la tête une voix qui me dévore.  
_

* * *

Il y avait les rires qui se perdaient contre les murs. Il y avait le bois froid qui grinçait sous leurs pas gourds. Il y avait leurs murmures étouffés quand ils passaient près de moi.

Et moi je les contemplais, spectateur de leur bêtise.

Je les haïssais. Tous. Je les détestais à tel point que ça brûlait la cage thoracique. Ils avaient dans les yeux une innocence indolente, leurs mots s'échappaient de leurs lèvres sans être pensés au préalable. Tous leurs actes étaient parsemés de leur stupidité. Je savais que j'étais plus qu'eux. Tellement plus.

A huit ans, Amy Benson s'était approchée de moi. Ses boucles brunes balayant son visage angélique et ses yeux si clairs qu'ils m'en filaient la nausée. Elle avait dit d'une voix chevrotante :

- Tom, tu veux un biscuit ?

Pauvre folle. Sombre idiote. J'ai voulu arracher ses yeux avec mes ongles. Qui était-elle pour oser me parler ? Mon regard l'a faite fuir, presque immédiatement. J'avais ce rire un peu dément. J'avais de la noirceur dans les yeux. Je leur faisais peur. _Peur. _ La sensation glissait sur moi comme un frisson glacé délicieux. Ils chuchotaient sur mon passage, baissaient les yeux à mon encontre. Et je jubilais, peu soucieux de leurs paroles insipides, de leurs chuchotements inutiles. _Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent. _

Billy Stubbs étaient de ces gamins qui prennent les cours d'école pour une arène. Il aimait dicter ses lois, se faire respecter. Dire quand on jouait à la marelle et choisir la plus jolie fille de l'orphelinat pour marcher à ses côtés. Y avait son lapin aussi roux que l'herbe roussie d'été. Ses doigts se perdaient souvent dans le duvet de ses poils et son regard filait au loin. Dans ces moments-là, mes dents se serraient. Je le méprisais de s'attarder sur une créature inférieure. Il y avait cette ficelle, la corde bleue était fine et douloureuse. Et puis il y avait la poutre juste au-dessus du lit de Billy. J'avais juste à faire le nœud coulant. Pauvre Billy, si faible, si faible de pleurer un être insignifiant… Idiot.  
Ils ont tous pensé que c'était moi. A juste titre. Mais ils n'ont jamais pu le prouver. Jamais.

J'avais ces dons, j'étais fait pour marcher au-dessus. J'avais un destin, hors du commun. Dans ma tête ça chantait, douce mélodie suave au creux de mon oreille. _« Tom, tu es tellement plus. Tellement plus qu'eux. Tellement plus que tout le monde. »_

Et puis il y a eu la grotte.  
Mrs Cole avait organisé une excursion à la mer. J'avais ricané. Denis et Amy étaient amoureux. Amoureux ! Cette notion utopiste et ridicule qui pourrit les âmes. Nous sommes allés dans cette grotte. Tous les trois. Eux moins que moi, moi plus qu'eux. Assis en tailleur autour de moi, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Imbéciles. Je leur avais raconté la mort. Non. Je leur avais _montré_ la mort. J'avais détruit chaque parcelle de positif dans leur esprit, j'avais fait naître cette idée. Cette idée que le monde était mauvais et qu'on ne pouvait rien y changer. Ils avaient dix ans, du caramel encore plein les dents. Je crois qu'elle est devenue prostituée. Et lui… A quinze ans, il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. On l'a retrouvé dans son appartement londonien, la cocaïne qu'il dissimulait formant un tapis blanc, léger comme de la neige, sur son carrelage orangé.

J'étais plus qu'eux. Tellement plus… Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Tant pis pour eux.

* * *

_Je préfère mourir debout que vivre à genoux. Je suis un écorché vif, un insoumis. Je dicte les règles de mon propre jeu, j'invente les parties. Et vous êtes mes pions. Mes pions…._

* * *

Il y avait ce château. Encore des rires dans les couloirs, encore des escaliers qui bougeaient. Encore des camarades. Encore… mais c'était différent. Ils me ressemblaient. Ils étaient au-dessus des autres. Au-dessus des moldus, des insignifiants. Des inférieurs.

Il y avait cet homme. Dumbledore. Un puissant. Un grand. Je l'admirais tellement. Je voulais lui ressembler. Il était mon passeur, il m'avait tiré de l'enfer de l'orphelinat. Je savais que j'étais plus que ça et il était celui qui me l'avait prouvé.  
_« Tom, tu es un sorcier »_. Je n'avais même pas été surpris. C'était comme si depuis toujours, j'attendais que mon destin vienne m'emmener loin de ces murs trop étroits, loin de ces rires fades et de ces regards ridicules.  
J'étais entré à Poudlard les yeux ronds et l'esprit gourmand. Je ne l'avais plus. Le sourire dément. Il était enjôleur, fiévreux. Je courtisais les cœurs, je faisais taire les peurs. J'étais séducteur. Enrôleur. Là où je disais d'aller, ils me suivaient. Tous.

Un jour, j'ai regardé dans le miroir et je n'ai rien vu. Sous mon poing serré, il a volé en éclat. Et des milliers de moi se sont reflétés sur le parquet vernis.  
C'est là que j'ai su. J'étais né pour créer un monde à mon image. Pour le diriger. J'étais Dieu.  
Même qu'eux j'étais plus. Tellement plus…

Un jour, j'ai entendu, entre deux lèvres rouges :

- Merope, c'est un joli prénom, qui est-ce ?

J'ai regardé la fille qui se tortillait, nerveuse, entre mes draps. J'ignorais comment elle s'appelait. Véritablement, je n'en avais rien à cirer. J'avais envie de la faire hurler jusqu'à lui en exploser la gorge.

- Ma mère.

- Oh. Elle devait être belle.

Ces cils ont papillonné, aguicheuse. Pauvre conne. La gifle a sifflé dans l'air. Le sang sur sa lèvre, plus rouge que l'imprudente, m'a fait frissonner. Je l'ai embrassée, elle s'est débattue, terrifiée, j'ai aimé ça, tellement. J'ai joui de ce pouvoir que j'avais sur elle, qui s'agitait entre mes bras. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire de toute façon. J'étais plus qu'elle. Tellement plus.

Sixième année. Dumbledore m'avait déjà fait part de son irrésistible couplet sur l'amour.

- Regarde toi, Tom, incapable d'aimer…

Sa voix a tremblé. Dire qu'autrefois je l'admirais.

- Excusez-moi, j'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

- Tu as toujours été si arrogant, Tom. Les mots glissent sur toi, comme la pluie sur les toits de la ville. Tu es un écorché. Un cœur brisé.

- Mon cœur n'est pas brisé. Il n'a jamais été. On ne casse pas quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

- Je connais bien les gens comme toi, Tom…

- Personne n'est assez fou pour être comme moi.

Le vieil homme a soupiré. Je l'ai trouvé si las, si rapiécé. Il avait l'air tout petit dans son immense bureau dépourvu de fenêtre. Si petit. Il a changé de sujet, parce qu'il savait l'impasse dans laquelle il s'engouffrait.

- Je m'interroge, as-tu retrouvé ton père ?

J'ai senti mes mains fléchir, à peine, juste un peu. J'ai revu les yeux de Tom Riddle. Son regard suppliant et ses mains qui s'accrochaient à ma cape juste avant que je ne le tue. J'ai vu son sang couler et avec lui, la part de ma vie que je voulais effacer. Je l'ai envoyé loin loin, le petit garçon moldu et paumé. Il est mort avec Riddle. Mort avec lui. Emporté.

- Non.

_Il n'a jamais existé. Jamais._

* * *

_Je suis un exilé. Une porte ouverte. Je suis votre créateur, je marche sur vos cendres, je brûle vos pensées et extermine vos idées. Vous êtes les chiens dont je suis le maître._

* * *

Harry Potter. Ils avaient pensé qu'un garçon aussi impotent pourrait me détruire. Sérieusement ?  
Dumbledore, cet imbécile… Avec sa foi inébranlable en l'amour. Quelle connerie. Je pense qu'il a déjà douté. Je pense que parfois, quand il comptait à son précieux joyau Potter les bienfaits de ce sentiment salvateur, il n'y croyait pas lui-même. A onze ans, il est facile de croire en la beauté du monde extérieur, mais sous les yeux de ce vieux fou, tant d'horreurs s'étaient pressées. Tant d'injustices. Et tant d'erreurs… il ne pouvait pas sérieusement y croire.

J'avais regardé le bébé avant de lever la baguette sur lui. La mère hurlait, pleurait, suppliait. Tant de paroles vaines, mes oreilles sifflaient de ce bruit agaçant. Elle s'agrippait à mes chevilles _« Ce n'est qu'un bébé » _chialait-elle. Ecœurant. Pour ce que j'en avais à faire du bébé. Moi, je voyais l'homme qu'il serait. Je n'avais rien à redouter d'un bébé. D'un sorcier en revanche, je pouvais me méfier. Morveux, balbutiant, balloté par le chagrin qui pleurait. Précieux, comme un trésor sur lequel il fallait veiller. _« T'as échoué », _je lui ai dit avec un sourire méprisant avant de lever ma baguette sur elle. Il y a quelque chose d'enivrant à regarde le visage décomposé de ses victimes se figer en une dernière expression. Quelque chose d'excitant aussi. Palpitant. Entendre le cœur ralentir puis s'arrêter. Fin. Terminé.

J'ai revu Harry Potter ensuite. Pauvre orphelin ignorant. Je n'avais rien à craindre d'un gosse aux lunettes trop rondes cachant des yeux trop verts. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas, empli de fêlures, les garçons aux milles interstices. Loyal, honnête, courageux, _aimant_. Le regarder trop longtemps, en parler trop souvent, me procurait des hauts le cœur. Je haïssais ce garçon. Il me rappelait ces petits gosses paumés de l'orphelinat, avec leurs yeux humides et leurs sourires tremblants. Seul.  
J'allais le tuer de toute façon. J'allais le détruire. J'allais retourner ses stupides émotions contre lui. Le faible. L'affaibli.

Et eux… Ils me regardaient comme on contemple un animal sauvage, avec une fascination mêlée de crainte. Je me contrôlais comme je les contrôlais. Ils étaient là, braves soldats, fiers guerriers, moutons en rang d'oignons, le menton fléchi et les yeux vissés au sol. Stupides, faibles… Indignes indignés… Les Mangemorts, aussi terrifiants que terrifiés. Marionnettes habiles dont je tenais les ficelles, comme des pantins au teint ciré et aux yeux sans fond.  
Bellatrix dansait. La fumée s'échappait en volutes de sa bouche en cœur. Elle brûlait les cigarettes comme je flambais les âmes. Elle riait. Comme une folle. Elle m'aimait. Gamine imprudente. Je la brisais à chaque étreinte, à chaque parole, je la fêlais un peu plus. Et elle, elle revenait toujours. J'aimais la voir à ma merci, j'aimais cette espèce de dévotion qu'elle avait pour moi, tel un chaton docile. Elle faisait peur, Bellatrix. Elle me plaisait. Un sourire cruel, rêveur, flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle était ici et ailleurs. Je voulais la tuer moi-même. Elle respirait par moi, je me nourrissais de chacune de ses faiblesses. Je la détestais. Comme tous les autres. Je valais tellement plus qu'elle, tellement plus.

* * *

Je _creuse vos tombes, je danse sur vos cadavres, je respire votre perte, je vous balaie, vous consume, je suis votre diable. Votre Dieu. J'entends mon nom comme une supplique…_

* * *

J'étais né pour gouverner. Pour piétiner. Je voulais arracher des cœurs et brûler les sourires, je voulais façonner un monde à mon image. Je voulais marcher comme un Roi, mourir acclamé. J'étais plus que tout le monde. Tellement plus que tous ceux-là. Je le savais. J'étais né dans un éclat de douleur, dans un éclat de grandeur. J'étais fait pour réparer le monde, pour rétablir l'équilibre. J'avais prévu de mourir, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à six fois. J'avais prévu de tous les hanter, de revenir, encore, de préparer un retour grandiose mais j'avais pas prévu ça. Le gamin aux yeux verts. Je le vois face à moi, dans sa main les vestiges de mon âme, et je serre les dents. Il me rappelle Billy Stubbs et son lapin trop roux, avec son Weasley et la Sang de Bourbe. Je le hais. Il est si insignifiant, si petit. Tout petit. Je pourrais le briser de mon poing serré. Je pourrais brûler son corps, noyer ses idées, hanter son esprit, polluer ses pensées. Il lève sa baguette. _« Je suis là, Tom »._ Il le dit avec cet aplomb qu'ont les derniers survivants, ceux qui savent qu'ils marchent vers leur fin. Je souris. Pauvre fou. Sombre crétin. Idiot. Imbécile. Fêlé. Je n'ai jamais aimé ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de mourir. Ils nous privent de ce petit plaisir, jouissif, qu'on a de les voir se débattre entre nos griffes. C'est tellement bon d'être Dieu, de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir, de tenir un destin entre ses mains, comme ça. Tant pis. Je vais la voir se figer, cette audace rigide, je vais le voir pâlir plus encore, ce teint caverneux, je vais les voir se ternir, ses yeux lumineux, je vais l'entendre ralentir, ce cœur parsemé de faiblesses._  
_

Je lève ma baguette. Il se redresse, la mâchoire serrée. Et je souris. Il est revenu, le dément, le fou, le superbe. Je suis plus que toi, Potter. Tellement plus.

_**Avada Kedavra ! Expelliarmus ! **_ Idiot.


End file.
